Channeling
Power Channeling is the ability to access and take control of the power as well as the magic of another magical being, once it as been activated, by focusing on the intended target, and then use them as if they was your own. Application There are two types of Power Channeling: *Tapping into a persons emotions psychically, as it's the foundation for all powers, and access the trigger for their power and than take control of them. An extension of someone's Empathy. *Tap into a persons mind/thoughts psychically, and access their magic and channel/use it. An extension of someone's Telepathy. Strength and Skill When Phoebe first received her power of empathy, she adapted to and learned to use this skill quickly. She initially channel her power through her eyes, often by narrowing and focusing her eyes on her intended target. As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands. She has only used her hands while power tapping multiple individual's, as this requires more effort. Power Channeling does not subtract or weaken the strength of the individual's channeled power, however, channeled powers are rendered ineffective with Empathy. Phoebe is able to render the most devastating powers ineffective when use on her. Christy channel her power through her mind's eye. Her telepathic range has also been proven to be very large, as she was able to channel the thoughts and magic of the Halliwell sisters at the manor from Magic School. Empathy As powers are tied to emotions, channeling powers through empathy works by feeling the same emotion that others feel, and then accessing their powers. Empathy is unique as it can be used to tap and channel/control the powers of multiple individual's at once. Phoebe is the only empathic witch that can access and use this power as a result of her Empathy gift. *High Resistance: As a result of channeling a power through Empathy as long as the connection is maintained, the channeled power will be rendered ineffective when used against you. Telepathy A Telepath would simply tap into another person's thought/mind and channel spells while they are being casted, as spell casting is a basic power, and reap the benefits of the magic. Christy once used her Telepathy to channel a spell that the Charmed Ones were casting, and so could reap the benefits from that spell. It's unknown if a Telepathy user can psychically tap and channel/control another person active powers. They can, however, replicate powers. Telekinesis See also: Deviation It is theorized that users of Telekinesis can access a small part of Power Channeling, however, users of this power are only able to take control of and redirect magical energies, such as Energy Balls. This is a separate ability known as Deviation, which allows users to deflect powers, giving the appearance of controlling the power. This ability was first seen when Prue redirected an Energy Ball back at Inspector Rodriguez, vanquishing him with his own power. Limitations This power has a few limitation; these are: *Phoebe's empathic range is limited, as she can only tap into the power of those near or around her. *A telepath can only tap into and channel the magic of another person, such as a spell. They can't tap into and channel an active power. *A user can't access and take control of another person's power and magic if it has not been activated. Accessing non activated power/magic is Power Replication. List of Users *Phoebe Halliwell *Christy Jenkins Notes *Power Channeling is a branch within and is a limited form of Power Manipulation. *Through Christy, we learned that magic, more specifically spells can be channeled. *Through Power Channeling, Phoebe can access Deviation and automatically gains High Resistance. *Some beings are highly protective/proud of their power and considers having their power tapped, an invasion. See Also * Power Manipulation * Power Replication * High Resistance Category:powers